Refus du touché
by Purdey
Summary: Shuichi n'est pas rentré, Yuki finit par s'inquiéter sous ses airs impassibles... Il décide d'aller voir en ville et retrouve son jeune amant, en train de se faire violer... Comment se déroulera la suite...? 1ère FanFiction !YukixShuichi
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Amnésie

Texte écrit par : Purdey (Kyôko alias Suzu)

Note : Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fan-fiction alors soyez indulgents je vous prie…

Sujet : Gravitation

**… Viol …**

(1er Chapitre)

**  
**

_Une heure du matin… Déjà plusieurs heures que Yuki attendait, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, face à son ordinateur, attendant son jeune amant._

**«- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout… Il est une heure du mat'… »**

_L'auteur se leva, prit la cigarette posée sur le rebord du cendrier et la porta à ses lèvres, pour la fumer et il s'approcha de la baie vitrée… Un vent frais parcouru la pièce aux formes asiatiques. Yuki ferma un instant les yeux… La brise nocturne lui effleura la peau, tandis que sa chevelure blonde virevoltait gracieusement._

_L'inquiétude grimpait progressivement, atteignant bientôt fortement le blond qui ne cessait de regarder au dehors à travers le voile sombre de la nuit, les rues chaotiques qui se dessinaient un peu troubles sous le brouillard. Ce dernier transpercé par la faible lueur des lampadaires plantés sur les trottoirs._

_Soudainement pris par un frisson, Yuki rouvrit les yeux. Impassible devant cette scène immuable du vent parcourant les feuillages aux couleurs hivernales et le son des voitures klaxonnant au lointain, il se retira._

**«- Merde… »**

_Généralement le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses, nommé Shuichi, rentrait tôt. Sa voix agaçante le harcelant d'amour pendant la journée, le manquait terriblement… Etrangement, il prit son manteau, ses clés et retira ses pantoufles écrues pour se chausser correctement afin de sortir en ville et le chercher. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre la peine de se déplacer pour le chercher. Mais à une heure du matin… Il avait reçu vers le milieu de la journée un message sur son portable de sa part, lui disant qu'il rentrerait plus tôt ce soir, vers 19h00. Mais minuit passé, c'est assez inquiétant. Il faut savoir aussi que le quartier n'est pas le mieux fréquenté… Des minables se permettent encore de prendre des gamins rentrant de la primaire ou du lycée même, pour les violer… Inadmissible mais Yuki lui, ne disait rien. Ca ne « le concernait pas » comme il le disait si bien… Enfin peut être pas finalement…_

_Il sortit de chez lui, prenant le soin de vérifier si sa porte était bien fermée. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter autant pour son jeune amant mais au fond, il était plus qu'inquiet. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à montrer ses sentiments comme il le voudrait ? Peut être une certaine honte… Qu'en savait-il de toute façon ? Il ne s'y préoccupait pas particulièrement…_

_Yuki sortit finalement de ses pensées en secouant silencieusement et discrètement la tête. Il prit sa grande voiture noire aux vitres ternes, toutes aussi noircies, feutrées pour garder un maximum d'intimité dans ce monde de célébrité._

_Deux heures… Deux heures à présent que Yuki tournait dans toute la ville à la recherche de Shuichi. De plus en plus inquiet, il se décida d'emprunter un des chemins mal fréquentés de la ville. Un chemin encore plus flou que tout le paysage… On y sentait comme la présence des ténèbres. Dans tous les coins de la ruelle, des hommes pratiquement nus pris par des quintes de toux, se reculaient dans leur petit abri moisi aux odeurs putrides pour se cacher d'une éventuelle lumière…_

_Yuki, écoeuré, mis une main contre son visage pour que l'odeur ne passe pas par son sens olfactif. Tout de même répugnant cette scène de pauvres hommes déjà morts…_

_Il pressa le pas, en allant quelque peu plus vite afin de sortir enfin de ce chemin. Finalement, pas de trace de Shuichi._

_Deuxième ruelle… Celle-ci bien calme. Deux ou trois lampadaires, seulement… Un seul éclairait encore. Enfin... Plus précisément, il clignotait d'une lumière faible et les deux autres étaient cassés... Un où seulement la boule était brisée, puis le second où le poteau même était plié en deux..._

_Yuki s'avança avec douceur dans la ruelle, une cigarette pincée entre la lèvre supérieure et la lèvre inférieure. La fumée s'élevant dans le vent semblait se fondre dans le brouillard blanchâtre… Il n'allait pas tarder à neiger d'après les brèves déductions de Yuki._

_Ce dernier continuer à marcher quand il entendit, brusquement, le cri sonore d'une femme appelant à l'aide. Par surprise, la cigarette tomba à terre et l'écrivain se mit à courir. Plus il plongeait dans la cité sombre de cette rue inconnue, plus les bruits se rapprochaient… Un homme semblait « gémir » de plaisir tandis que la femme criait en hoquetant, appelant du secours entre deux crises de larmes._

_Les bruits de pas de Yuki s'intensifièrent et, il se fit à son instinct, en sautant sur un homme dévêtu en bas qui violait une femme. L'homme, apeuré, hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis reprit de plus belle, en parlant plus correctement, tandis que la femme s'enfonçait dans le creux du mur, essayant de se rhabiller. Yuki, en « posture de combat » attendait non patiemment que le violeur se montre. Ce dernier hurla une fois encore ce qu'il venait de dire légèrement avant et une petite bande de jeunes délinquants se firent apercevoir dans le brouillard qui s'épaississait encore... Yuki bouillonnait dans son coin et la bande de délinquants qui apparurent vint se poster devant le violeur. Ce dernier demanda, comme si personne d'autre ne les accompagnait._

**«- Hey qu'es-ce que vous foutiez là ? J'vous attends depuis des plombes ! Nan mais y'a un connard qui vient foutre la merde... Ca vous dit une baston les gars ?**

**- Pas d'problème mec j'suis d'accord !! **_Rétorqua un des jeunes._

**- Ben qu'est ce qu'on attend ?**

**- Ca va saigner...**

**- Ho attend deux secondes... Il est où le p'tit q'vous avez chopé ?**

**- Il est encore là-bas, attaché... T'inquiète pas on va l'accueillir une deuxième fois !! **_(rire)_**»**

_Yuki n'y comprenait plus rien. Ils étaient environ six et voulaient tous se battre. Leur manière de parler était des plus vulgaire et l'écrivain n'avait retenu que le principal... Qu'ils voulaient tous le frapper et que... Non, le petit ne devait pas avoir de rapport avec Shuichi..._

_Ils s'avancèrent un par un, une batte à la main ou une barre en fer. Tout se passa vite en fait... Yuki su se défendre et quatre des six personnes furent à terre. Enfin une autre personne s'était enfuie en criant à tue-tête que l'écrivain était fou... Mais ce dernier n'avait rien fait d'autre que de se défendre contrairement à ce que eux avaient fait._

_Il restait à présent deux hommes sur pieds... Un tenait une barre en fer et semblait sourire. Celui-ci s'avança vers le blond quand l'homme qui violait la femme quelques vingtaines de minutes auparavant posa une main sur son épaule et le dépassa, se postant devant l'écrivain afin de pointer une arme sur ce dernier. Yuki, prit la peur, le regarda avec des yeux ronds et inquiets. Mais finalement, c'est celui de derrière qui attaqua d'abord..._

_Un costaud, bien baraqué... Il le prit par le col et lui donna une gifle, qui ressemblait plus à un coup de poing d'ailleurs. Yuki vola à plusieurs mètres, propulsé violement. Il percuta de plein fouet le mur derrière lui. L'homme ne se gêna pas pour le prendre par l'épaule et la retourner. La clavicule se mit à craquer puis on entendit un déboîtement. Yuki se mit à hurler tandis que l'homme se réjouissait de le voir souffrir autant, à croire qu'il appréciait au point de tourner sa clavicule encore plus..._

_Finalement il le jeta au sol, puis leva son bras armé de sa barre en fer. La femme, cette victime violée, ne fit rien... A part gémir de peur et de douleur, elle n'osait plus se montrer. D'ailleurs l'homme avec le flingue se faufila entre deux murs pour la prendre une nouvelle fois..._

_Yuki lui, était immobilisé. Allongé sur le sol, il crachait du sang... Un sang pourpre qui semblait refléter la mort. L'homme, nommé Kyôko – celui qui a la barre en fer -, fit retomber son bras pour que la barre heurte son estomac. Yuki hurla un instant puis se tu. Il se tordait de douleur, agonisant..._

_Un cri retentit une fois encore... Encore celui de la femme. Puis une tête heurter un mur et une fermeture éclair... L'homme armé de son pistolet ressurgit, tira sur Kyôko qui un instant auparavant riait aux éclats. Il tira aussi sur Yuki puis détala, tel un lapin..._

_Manque de chance pour lui, mais heureusement pour l'auteur, la balle ne fit qu'effleurer son épaule déjà blessée._

_Non sans mal, il se releva. Sa tête se mit à tourner, tout comme le décor... Puis ses paupières s'alourdirent et l'image devint de plus en plus flou... Il réussit à se reprendre mais avec beaucoup de mal. Yuki est résistant malgré tout... Il repartit alors, s'accrochant aux murs pour avancer, en essayant toujours de rattraper cet homme... Il ne pensait même plus à la femme inconsciente entre les deux « maisons », il ne pensait même plus à sa blessure à l'épaule, bien qu'il en souffrait... Il devait se tenir aux murs en éraflant brutalement celui-ci de ses mains meurtries et salies par le sang... Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, celle de tuer cet homme ou au moins de le retrouver... Et qu'un espoir au cœur : Retrouver son tendre amant, Shuichi..._

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre!! Bon je l'avoue, ce n'est pas terrible terrible lol mais le suivant sera... Peut être mieux. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Laissez quelques messages!! Merci d'avance! () 

Purdey._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Retrouvailles.

Texte écrit par : Purdey (Kyôko alias Suzu)

Note : Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fan-fiction alors soyez indulgents je vous prie…

Sujet : Gravitation

… **Retrouvailles …**

_(2ème Chapitre)_

_Il s'était déjà passé tant de choses en quelques heures... Tout à l'heure, cet homme qui parlait d'un gamin attaché. Ce ne sont que des violeurs... Ils humilient les gens en se donnant du plaisir et celui-ci n'est qu'entendre le gémissement de la douleur. Bien que cela ne le concernait en aucun cas, Yuki se demandait bien au fond si cela n'avait pas de rapport avec Shuichi qui avait disparu depuis le début de soirée. Enfin... Qu'en savait-il ? Seulement qu'il se dirigeait vers un cul-de-sac. Un chemin sans issu peu charmant... Les mûrs, noircis par la fumée des déchets brûlés, étaient recouverts d'une fine couche verdâtre, humide. Une odeur peu convaincante en tous cas..._

_Yuki se décida à faire demi-tour, ses blessures s'étant rouvertes lorsqu'il forçait de trop pour ne pas faiblir. Il se posa alors un instant, à l'abri de la brume trop épaisse et bien trop sombre contrairement à celle des campagnes.  
Le jeune homme aperçu la sorte de garage derrière lui et après ceci l'ouvrit pour s'abriter à l'intérieur. Tout semblait normal. C'était sombre et calme. On entendait seulement au dehors le bruit des chats errants, ces vagabonds passagers des corbeilles de déchets..._

_Le blond se cala dans le creux d'un vieux fauteuil de voiture, abandonné. A côté une banquette arrière était positionnée de sorte à ce que l'on puisse s'asseoir dessus. Cela se présentait comme un petit salon... Bien terne.  
Malgré le froid nocturne, et le calme qui régnait, un bruit survint. Ce fût comme un crime... Une voix déjà faible et masculine venait de déchirer le silence si pesant qui s'était installé pour hurler sa souffrance. Puis des sons plus nets d'un deuxième homme vint s'interposer entre ses hoquets de douleur... Des sons quelque peu répugnants... Sexuels... Mais avec brutalité et force... Et cette voix, qui gémissait sans cesse de douleur était quelque peu féminine tout en ayant ces intonations graves sans pour autant avoir cette voix virile. Cette voix qui était reconnaissable peu importe le lieu... La voix d'un chanteur connu, porté disparu il y a quelques heures seulement..._

_« - Shuichi !!!!! Imbécile... »_

_Le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal puis essayât de rejoindre tous ces bruits... Cet abus sexuel se faisait plus fort, Yuki était de plus en plus persuadé que Shuichi était bien la victime de cet acte. Et à chaque gémissement qu'il émettait, c'était comme une déchirure dans le cœur de Eiri, bien qu'il n'en montrait pas la plus grande émotion de mélancolie..._

_Après avoir traversé la pièce métallique avec un certain mal, il fini par rejoindre les deux hommes. En voyant cette scène écoeurante, il ne pu réprimer un certain dégoût... Non pas que ce soit sexuel et brutal en général, mais surtout que ce soit Shuichi qui en soit la victime._

_Yuki, avec tant d'effort, pu s'élancer sur l'homme de tout à l'heure pour le prendre par le col afin de lui affliger un coup de poing quelque peu brusque dans son visage aux yeux assassins et fous... Lorsque ce dernier se releva, l'écrivain lui donna un coup dans l'estomac qui l'immobilisa un instant avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux sur le sol et qu'il finisse allongé, inanimé.  
Le blond s'assura qu'il ne bouge plus pour qu'il s'empare de sa veste afin de la poser sur le corps dénudé de son amant aux cheveux roses. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas réellement reconnaître Yuki puisqu'en croisant sa silhouette masculine, il se retira au fond de la pièce, effrayé. Le blond, surpris, se rapprocha à pas feutrés pour ne pas l'apeurer d'avantage. Mais à chaque pas ajoutés faisait reculer Shuichi qui le regardait, effaré. Ses yeux ronds tels ceux d'un enfant qui a peur, bordaient une pupille dilatée comme si on l'avait drogué._

_L'auteur commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. Cet acte l'avait-il tant troublé ? Pourtant il avait déjà été violé mais son état n'avait duré que quelques jours. On pouvait apercevoir sur son corps des marques. Des bleus comme du sang. Des coups assenés avec tant de violence... Mais pas autant que son membre masculin. Le chanteur n'avait plus aucune lucidité... Il savait qu'il était sale et c'était tout..._

_Yuki s'approcha de lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas reculer indéfiniment. D'ailleurs, Shuichi fini par atteindre un mur métallique au de la pièce et ne pu d'avantage reculer. Yuki s'approcha alors de lui et vivement, s'accroupi pour lui poser quelques questions..._

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_ demanda-t-il._

_- _

_- **Réponds moi !!**_

_- _** J Tu »**

_Shuichi ne pu continuer ce qu'il avait débuté puisqu'il se mit à pleurer. Ses joues noircies par les larmes qui coulaient lui donnaient un air plus mélancolique. Et puis Yuki avait tendance à s'énerver trop vite et vu qu'il avait bu plus que d'habitude à cause du manque affectif – ou agaçant ? – de son amant aux cheveux roses il s'emportait trop vite. Mais au fond ce n'était qu'inquiétude..._

_**«** - _**On rentre**

_- _** J J'ai J'ai mal**

_- **Imbécile**... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois absent à ce moment... ?_

_- ... **»**_

_L'écrivain posa alors une main sur la cuisse de Shuichi pour lui indiquer qu'il fallait partir mais au contact de sa peau, une peau pourtant pas étrangère, il la prit et la serra si fort que ses ongles rentrèrent dans sa chair. Yuki la retira aussitôt. Du sang se mit à s'écouler doucement, perlant silencieusement sur sa main meurtrie pour percuter le sol. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard meurtrier, ce qui effraya Shuichi, complètement traumatisé et paralysé par la peur. Yuki se reprit vite, essayant d'être plus doux... Quelque part de voir Shuichi dans cet état ne lui rappelait pas de très bons souvenirs... Le passé est douloureux, c'est bien connu..._

_**«** - _**On y va**

_- _**Je****Je ne peux plus bouger**

_- ... **»**_

_Un éclair tonna au dehors. Un orage se préparait, une pluie torrentielle se remit soudainement à tomber. Pourquoi la pluie a-t-elle un aspect aussi mélancolique... ?_

_Souffrant, Yuki se devait de porter son amant. Mais dès qu'il le touchait, c'était comme une décharge électrique pour le jeune garçon. Finalement, l'écrivain du attendre que Shuichi s'endorme avant de ne pouvoir le toucher pour l'emmener. La route du retour serait rude... Bien plus que l'aller. Porter à bout de bras une carrure masculine et pourtant efféminée, son bras n'allait pas tenir longtemps... C'était comme s'il sentait son épaule se déchirer et se retirer doucement de son emplacement dans le bras, comme si la chair se détachait..._

* * *

Et bien, la fin du second chapitre... En fait additionnez le chapitre n°2 avec le n°3 et vous obtenez le n°2... Donc j'ai quelque peu raccourci en coupant les deux chapitres. Bref, j'espère faire de mon mieux pour le quatrième chapitre. Bah oui, je vais me surpasser!! Enfin je l'espère... Ce qui me donne l'envie de réussir c'est... Roulement de tambours (Ne vous moquez pas . ) regarder Shindou-san et Eiri-san XD  
Laissez tomber je suis folle (non restez en fait! . ) 

Bon, alors maintenant je remercie:

**charlie-chan** pour m'avoir dit tout ça... Cela me fait plaisir, merci!  
...  
**Baka Saru 54** pour ce qui est de la "perte de mémoire" ce n'est pas maintenant... On va dire que mon histoire est plutôt tragique, avec des origines sadiques (enfin provenant de ma part)... Non pas que j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages hein XD. Sinon le raiting, j'ai remaqué que tu n'avais peut être pas tord mais je ne donne pas énormément de détails justement... Enfin vu que je viens, tout juste, d'avoir 13 ans... J'ai pensé que ce serait suffisant de mettre 'T'. En tous cas merci pour tout!!! (Con de singe? Ca me rappelle étrangement Saiyuki lol)  
...  
**mei77540**, dès le jour où j'ai pû poster ma fic (je n'ai aucune idée de la suite, je la construit au fur et à me sure que j'écris "), je l'ai fait et je n'ai pas pris le temps de bien regarder le "niveau" des anonymes... Mais merci à toi aussi  
...  
**nanami74**, je suis bien une fille!! Enfin merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Crise.

Texte écrit par : Purdey (Kyôko alias Suzu)

Note : Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fan-fiction alors soyez indulgents je vous prie…

Sujet : Gravitation

… **Crise …**

_(3ème Chapitre)_

_Puis une demi-heure passa... Depuis tout ce temps, Shuichi était allongé dans les bras de Yuki qui luttait contre ses blessures insupportables. Et pourtant, c'était pour lui... Il acceptait de souffrir pour abréger celles de son amant. Mais cela ne sembla fonctionner si bien que ça finalement. Le chanteur commençait à grelotter et à avoir des quintes de toux pendant son sommeil. Il s'agitait et par moments hurlait sa douleur tout en soi-disant « refuser l'abus de garçons ». Apparemment ce qui s'était passé le suivait même dans ses cauchemars..._

_Yuki arriva bientôt à sa voiture. Mais avec son bras en vrac, impossible de prendre le volant de façon assurée. Comment pouvoir promettre que le voyage sera sans danger ? C'est impossible à prévoir... Enfin l'écrivain ne chercha pas réellement à y penser, c'était direction chez lui, un point c'est tout._

_Une fois chez lui, ou plutôt chez eux à présent, Yuki installa Shuichi avec délicatesse sur son lit. Le temps d'aller prendre quelques médicaments et de l'eau, le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses venait de se réveiller. Le visage pâle, son cœur était complètement retourné et ses pupilles dilatés ainsi que son corps froid et sa fièvre dépassant les 41. Il bouillonnait mais avait pourtant si froid... Shuichi ne cessait pas trembler ; le radiateur était allumé et il avait deux grosses couvertures sur lui. Mais même avec tout ceci, il se permit de demander à Yuki un dernier service malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ce soir._

**« - Yu... Yuki... ?**

_- **Hmm...**_

_- _**Je suis désolé... »**

_Le jeune garçon se mit à sangloter. Il baissa la tête lorsque Yuki vint déposer ses doigts sous son menton afin de le ramener vers lui. Mais en relevant la tête, il remarqua Shuichi, dans tous ses états. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'une goutte de sang traversait avec perfection la forme de celle-ci pour aller s'échouer sur la main de Yuki. Tandis que celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur, la vue de Shuichi se troublait. Bientôt de l'eau s'installait dans ses yeux, une eau quelque peu salée, tel les larmes du cœur... Une eau invisible et pourtant si claire qui, au fond, fait bien mal..._

**«- Yuki... **_débuta le jeune garçon._

**- ...**

**- Son visage... Il me rappelait quelqu'un mais je ne m'en souviens plus...**

**- Que tu connais bien ?**

**- En fait je ne veux pas m'en souvenir...**

**- Il m'a tout aussi fait penser à quelqu'un que je pense connaître.**

**- ...**

**- Shuichi ? **_demanda Yuki, inquiet._

**- ... ff... ff... »**

_Cela était rare lorsque Shuichi était nommé. Généralement, Yuki ne disait jamais son nom, c'est bien stupide mais il a rarement dit on prénom au cours de leur relation... Enfin...  
Shuichi s'était arrêté au milieu de la conversation. Déjà il parlait d'une voix étranglée, où l'on entendait qu'un souffle prononcé pour former des mots. Mais ça s'était déjà entendu... Shuichi avait perdu du souffle petit à petit et à présent, il débutait une crise d'asthme. Mêlée à des tremblements, sa fièvre et son état, il commençait une crise de tétanie qui risquerait de mal se terminer._

_Le chanteur baissa la tête et posa une main sur son cœur, comme s'il sentait qu'il se serrait et qu'il pouvait s'arrêter et exploser à tout moment. Lorsqu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, son corps se mettait à trembler faiblement. Yuki se leva et parti de la chambre un moment. Il revint, un court instant après, s'assit sur le lit de façon asiatique puis prit Shuichi par les épaules et le tira contre lui. Il n'avait qu'une longue chemise blanche sur le dos. Rien d'autre ne le couvrait..._

**« - ... J'ai appelé un médecin... Tache de te calmer, ce serait gênant si tu venais à te retrouver à l'hôpital.**

**- Gê... G... Gênant... ?**

**- Je n'ai pas dit honteux.**

**- ... Oui ... »**

_Sous les ordres de son amant, Shuichi tenta de se calmer. S'il venait à amplifier l'état de sa crise, il risquerait de se retrouver aux urgences. Ce n'est pas la mort assurée non plus. Enfin normalement...  
Finalement, il se calma. Déjà il avait retrouvé un peu de voix, assez donc pour tenter de poser certaines questions à Yuki. Il respira calmement encore plusieurs fois puis s'arrêta, la tête posée sur le torse de l'écrivain, afin de débuter une nouvelle conversation. Mais il se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise ; déjà d'une dans cette position-ci puis de deux puisqu'il touchait un homme... Bien qu'il aime les hommes, Shuichi est sensible depuis ce viol masculin. C'était un homme qui l'avait violé et comment réussir à supporter une étape si dure de cette façon en seulement une heure et demie environ... ?_

**« - Yuki...**

**- Hmm... ?**

**- Pourquoi tu es... Comme ça avec moi... Pourquoi tu es si froid... ?**

**- Je suis comme ça, si ça ne te plaît pas tu peux partir.**

**- Que... Quoi... ? Yuki... »**

_Shuichi resta immobile puis se redressa brusquement. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur, un petit cri quelque peu féminin qui déchira l'atmosphère déjà tendue. Yuki débuta la suite de cette dure conversation tandis que Shuichi se remettait à pleurer...  
_

**« - Ne bouge pas trop.**

**- Yuki...**

**- Excuse moi... C'est seulement parce que je m'inquiète... Tu as raison je m'emporte trop vite.**

**- C'est juste... Que... Que... Non rien...**

**- ... Idiot. Tais-toi et dors.**

**- Je ne pourrai pas...**

**- Le médecin ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu devrais avoir normalement des médicaments pour que tes tremblements cessent. Tu as froid ?**

**- En fait je ne sais pas... Je... J'ai mal, je ne sens plus rien il m'a... I... Il... »**

_Le chanteur plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour que ce souffle de mélancolie n'atteigne pas les oreilles de Yuki... Arrivera-t-il à surmonter tout ceci ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur tout ceci ? Est-ce une question de manque d'affection ? Ou est-ce alors autre chose ? Tant de questions dans son esprit tant confus... Il aurait aimé y répondre, mais peut être que quelque part, il souhaitait que ce soit Yuki qui y réponde...  
_

_Ce dernier d'ailleurs le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles jusqu'à ce que Shuichi ait de plus en plus mal. Son état se détériorait dangereusement et la fièvre avait encore gagné un cran. Il regarda un instant Yuki avec un regard malade. L'écrivain se sentit mal en voyant son visage si peu joyeux... Il plongea dans ses souvenirs passés avec lui... Ses sourires, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses actes... Quoi qu'il arrivait, il avait toujours un sourire suspendu à ses douces lèvres. Malheureusement en y repensant, lorsqu'il était triste c'était toujours et forcément de sa faute. Pourquoi finalement lui faisait-il autant de mal ? Son passé le suivait, sa froideur aussi et il ne restait qu'un homme méprisable... Et pourtant, il restait Shuichi, lui il l'aimait. Quoi qu'il est pu faire, même tuer un homme à l'âge de 16 ans, il reste l'homme qu'il aime le plus au monde. Expression imagée, particulièrement stupide mais au fond de son âme, c'est ce que ressens Shuichi._

_La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit enfin. Le médecin arrivait alors. Yuki se détacha du jeune garçon aux cheveux roses puis s'écarta doucement de lui en prenant soin de ne pas frôler la moindre partie de son corps qui serait meurtrie.  
L'écrivain se rendit dans le salon pour atteindre l'entrée et faire venir le médecin. C'était bien lui en tous cas. Il entra dans la maison, se rendit dans le couloir puis dans la chambre. En entrant dans la chambre, il fut stupéfait de voir un visage aussi creusé et fatigué que celui de Shuichi. Ce dernier étant mal, l'accueillit tout de même en essayant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il eut beaucoup de mal à maintenir cette position assise mais finalement, il du s'y faire et les bras de Yuki étaient réconfortants._

**« - Et bien jeune homme, **_commença le médecin_**, je pense que c'est plutôt à vous de faire le bilan de votre état. Vous n'auriez pas des choses à me dire ?**

**- ... »**

_Shuichi ne su quoi répondre. Qu'allait-il dire ? Ce serait comme une honte d'avouer que l'on a été salie par un homme qui vous a violé jusqu'au sang... Le médecin reprit en repensant à une chose, essayant de ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il avait derrière la tête._

_« - Au fait ! Pourriez-vous baisser, juste un peu suffirait, la couverture qui est sur votre bas ventre s'il vous plaît ? Je laisserai tranquille certaines parties de votre corps mais il faut que je vois aussi vos jambes... »_

_Un éclair éclata une fois de plus dehors. La pluie s'intensifiait encore. Au bruit du tonnerre, Shuichi sursauta et plongea dans les bras de son amant. Il y eut deux parties de viol envers lui en fait. La première fois, ils lui avaient déjà fait énormément de mal. Ils ? Oui, la première fois, il était attaché mais ils étaient cinq environ, en fait il ne savait plus. Seconde fois, l'homme était seul. A chaque coup de tonnerre, il donnait un coup de bassin brusque ou faisait un autre de ces gestes brutaux sur son membre masculin. C'est pour ceci que maintenant, même la pluie l'effrayait stupidement...  
La seconde fois en fin de compte fut le pire. Shuichi ressent toujours ses gestes en lui, sur lui, ses mouvements et ses gémissements de plaisir... Ces coups de tonnerre qui le motivait et ce goût... Ce goût répugnant qu'il garde dans la bouche..._

_Le médecin était intrigué devant cette scène mais savait bien que derrière tout ça se cachait quelque chose d'important. En tout cas pour lui le bilan n'était pas compliqué : vu son état, Yuki devrait l'emmener directement à l'hôpital...  
Second coup de tonnerre. Shuichi cru ressentir un nouveau moment qui s'était passé durant cette nuit cauchemardesque. Il se leva brusquement, en empoignant la couverture dans sa main pour ne pas qu'il soit dénudé devant les deux hommes. Le jeune chanteur enjamba les pieds croisés de Yuki puis couru aux toilettes afin de vider ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Ce qu'il avait dedans ? Absolument rien. Si, ce liquide blanc appartenant à cet homme..._

_Il revint, plus pâle que jamais, aussi honteux qu'un gamin s'étant trompé dans un choix ou autre. Yuki le prit par le bras avant qu'il ne vacille, prit d'un soudain vertige. Il l'emmena tout près de lui, contre son doux et chaud torse puis le médecin répéta la phrase précédente, sans même se soucier des nausées de Shuichi._

**« - S'il vous plaît jeune homme j'aimerai que vous enleviez le bas de la couverture.**

**- N... Non je ne... Je ne peux pas...**

**- Très bien alors je vais être franc et peut être brusque mais... Avez-vous été violé ? »**

_La question fut plus dure que jamais. Ce fut comme...Comme la foudre. A entendre ce mot, il cru perdre connaissance mais se logea dans les bras de l'écrivain pour se sentir mieux. Il ne répondit pas et préféra se lever. Yuki lui prit le poignet qu'il serra fortement afin qu'il ne tombe pas et lui demanda..._

**« - Où vas-tu comme ça ?**

**- Je... Je ne sais pas. Le retrouver.**

**- Tu te fous de moi ? »**

_Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, Shuichi tomba sur le sol, évanoui..._


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Quand le passé revient.

Texte écrit par : Purdey (Kyôko alias Suzu)

Note : Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fan-fiction alors soyez indulgents je vous prie…

Sujet : Gravitation

_... Quand le passé revient ..._

_(Chapitre 4)_

_Le médecin était repartit en précisant que Shuichi avait besoin d'énormément de repos et d'un soutien affectif. Malheureusement Yuki n'était pas de ces personnes qui divulguent leurs sentiments avec autant de facilité que le fait le chanteur. Au dehors, l'orage s'abattait sur les grandes baies vitrées du salon, provocant un bruit insupportable. L'appartement face au vent venant, la pluie torrentielle ne cessait de faire couler son eau sur le toit de l'immeuble, tandis que le tonnerre déchirait le silence pesant de la nuit. _

_Déchiré par le passé, comme un vulgaire morceau de papier oublié, Yuki survivait dans les mots de ses romans parfois surpassés... Entraîné dans des rivières déchaînées, des pluies torrentielles acharnées, des cascades violentes percutées dans les bas fleuves, violées comme l'enfant qu'avait été l'écrivain... Sa vie n'a été que mensonges, abus de lui et larmes froides, perlant sur sa peau si blanche... Aussi froid que la neige, ses yeux ne reflètent qu'un crime, le sang gisant d'un corps mort, des cris et des larmes et pourtant... Un meurtre volontaire. Un rêve, un cauchemar... Un passé pourtant pas oublié..._

_# ...Rêve... #_

**« Sensei !!!** - _Hurla le gamin blond qui n'était autre que Yuki à l'époque, en courant joyeusement vers un jeune garçon brun, adossé contre un arbre fleurit en plein milieu du printemps..._

**- Bonjour !** _Rétorqua le jeune homme._

**- Pardonnez moi pour le retard !!** _Reprit-il, à bout de souffle._

**- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. »** _Répondit-il un sourire suspendu aux lèvres, l'épiant avec des yeux doux qui n'était que le regard d'un traître... _

**¤°°¤ Autre scène, dans la nuit ¤°°¤**

**« - Alors... Tu me regardes tout le temps, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais Eiri** ? _Demanda le jeune brun en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, remontant son corps pour placer son visage en face du petit blond._

**- Sensei... »** _Rétorqua naïvement le gamin, contre un mur, prêt à être violé..._

**¤°°¤ Quelque peu plus tard après ceci... ¤°°¤**

_Un coup de feu se fit entendre... Un revolver à la main, le jeune blond tremblait de tous ses membres devant le cadavre de son ami, à genoux devant tout ce sang..._

_Un gosse tout aussi blond entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers Yuki complètement effrayé. Tohma, actuel président de la NG et qui n'était autre que le second blond, prit le futur écrivain dans ses bras, tentant de le bercer en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal..._

_# ...Fin du Rêve... #_

**« - !!! »**

_Yuki se réveilla en sursaut, suant après ce cauchemar du passé, dans le canapé face à la télévision qui diffusait quelques images du concert des ASK. L'écrivain regarda autour de lui un instant. Il s'était pathétiquement endormit ici. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur en retirant son bras endolori, soigneusement placé en écharpe mais qui s'était coincé entre deux épaisseurs de canapé._

_Shuichi avait refusé que l'auteur dorme avec lui. Il avait toujours aussi peur et même un simple baiser le paralysait, lui rappelant sa mésaventure dans le hangar. Yuki le comprenait mais au point de refuser un simple contact... Enfin ce n'est encore qu'un gamin..._

OooOooOooOooOooO

_Quelques jours venaient de s'écouler, plus exactement six jours. L'état de Shuichi s'était amélioré et son moral aussi. Mais il refusait de plus en plus que quelqu'un le touche, et Yuki par la même occasion. Enfin heureusement ils restaient tout de même de temps en temps ensembles et Yuki prenait soin de lui, essayant encore et encore de montrer ses sentiments... Ce qui restait malheureusement peu concluant. L'écrivain étant quelqu'un de froid, il n'a jamais su avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait. Et puis... Avait-il déjà aimé quelqu'un ?_

_C'est avant d'obtenir la réponse qui serait de toute manière négative, qu'un petit gémissement plaintif se fit entendre. Le jeune homme blond se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre qu'il avait léguée à Shuichi mais avant de ne pouvoir l'atteindre, il vit déjà debout, son amant appuyé contre le mur. Ce dernier suait comme s'il venait de passer quelques minutes dans un four. Sa respiration était saccadée et bâclée, ce qui ne lui laissait pas énormément de souffle. Ses cheveux humides collaient à ses joues. Yuki voulu s'approcher mais le gamin fit un pas avant lui. Il s'avança encore un peu en titubant pour finalement vaciller dans le vide, se retrouvant sans l'appui du mur._

_Ayant de bons réflexes, Yuki se mit à courir dans sa direction pour le rattraper dans ses bras. Le jeune aux cheveux roses portait un teint pâle. A chacune de ses faibles respirations, son torse se soulevait, puis se rabaissait en tremblant légèrement. L'auteur lâcha sa cigarette sur le parquet en bois de cerisier pour poser délicatement sa main sur le front de son amant. La fièvre avait apparemment remonté. Yuki retira vivement sa main pour serrer un peu plus contre lui Shuichi. Mais ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et le repoussa, prit d'une soudaine décharge électrique et de douleur. Le contact avec Yuki lui rappelait le fait qu'il était à présent un être sale, souillé jusqu'à son âme et c'était aussi son cœur qui en prenait un coup.  
Le chanteur essaya de reprendre sa respiration pour débuter un dialogue._

**« - Yuk... Yuki... Ne... Ne me t... Me touche pas...** _Dit-il, apeuré._

**- Pourquoi cela... ?** _Répondit froidement le romancier._

**- Parce que... Parce je suis immonde Yuki... Je... J... »**

_Le dialogue fut rapidement troublé par Shuichi. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer en hoquetant entre chaque respiration. Des larmes sur ses joues coulaient abondamment. Yuki força tout de même l'interdiction de son amant pour déposer le bout de ses doigts sur ses joues afin de sécher ses larmes. Shuichi fut assez surpris mais ne pouvait plus repousser l'écrivain. Il n'avait plus aucune force et seulement le fait de parler ou de sangloter, sa tête tournait._

**« - Chut... Tu n'es pas répugnant...** _Lui fit Yuki, d'une voix douce._

**- ... J'ai... Froid Yuki... J'ai mal...** _Essaya d'expliquer le gamin en changeant par la même occasion de sujet._

**- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. **

**- N... NON !!** _Réussit-il à crier entre deux sanglots._

**- Si, et de force s'il le faut. Je vais appeler Hiroshi.**

**- ... »**

_Sur ce, le blond prit dans ses bras Shuichi, qui, le pauvre, ne pouvait même plus se débattre. Il se releva, le gamin toujours au creux de ses bras, prit une longue veste noire et mit ses chaussures seulement en glissant ses pieds à l'intérieur puis sortit afin de rejoindre au plus vite l'hôpital._

OooOooOooOooOooO

Plusieurs heures après – Hôpital central de Tokyo – Couloir, 18h22 P.M

_Yuki tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures, depuis qu'il avait déposé Shuichi sous la garde hospitalière. Depuis il avait aussi appelé Hiro, le guitariste du groupe et ce dernier s'était empressé d'appeler tous les membres. Même Seguchi était venu. Enfin c'était seulement pour voir son bien aimé beau frère Yuki Eiri. Ce dernier se retourna en entant la voix de Tohma :_

**« - Bonsoir Eiri-san !** _L'interpella t-il en souriant._

**- Shuichi n'est toujours pas réveillé,** _rétorqua sèchement le blond._

**- C'est pour toi que je suis venu, je m'inquiétais,** _dit-il avec une mine déplorable._

**- Et moi pour lui.**

**- Eiri-san !! »**

_Le directeur de NG semblait blessé par les réponses de son beau-frère. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que ce gamin aux cheveux roses ferait tant faiblir l'écrivain. Il savait que Shuichi avait une intéressante personnalité mais de là à faire aimer un être qui n'a jamais fait ressortir un quelconque sentiment... Enfin il devait avouer qu'il n'était que l'enfant d'un amour étrange dont Yuki avait bêtement succombé._

_Après quelques minutes, Seguchi se décida à essayer d'oublier ce petit incident dans leur dialogue avec Yuki et s'assit. Quelques temps après, Hiro suivit de Sakano et Suguru firent leur entrée. Hiroshi ne semblait pas aux anges de voir l'état de Shuichi à travers la maigre fenêtre qui séparait le couloir à la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings puis se tourna vers Yuki et le prit par le col. Mister K., qui venait d'arriver, pointa une arme sur les deux abrutis._

**« - Stop it !** _dit-il avec un accent anglais, avant de se taire par la tournure des évènements et de ranger son arme en voyant que les deux hommes n'y faisaient pas réellement attention._

**- Il est censé avoir la garde de Shuichi pour en prendre soin** !!! _Répondit Hiroshi d'un air particulièrement sérieux, tout en serrant de plus en plus fort le col de l'écrivain._

**- Abruti...** _Lança brusquement Yuki, d'une froideur agaçante._

**- Eiri-san arrête !!**_ Intervint Tohma: sans succès..._

**- S'il a d'autres raisons de pleurer que de sa propre naïveté... Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais**... _Susurra le guitariste à l'auteur._

**- Nous verrons bien.**

**- Sa... !!!!! »**

_Hiro leva vivement sa main tout en commençant à prononcer un juron puis s'arrêta dans son élan, lorsqu'une infirmière sortit enfin de la chambre du jeune garçon. Vêtue d'une courte robe blanche avec un col retourné d'un vert pâle, le médecin semblait donner du charme lorsque l'on regardait le visage de Suguru ou K, quelque peu aux anges..._

_Yuki prit le poignet du guitariste l'empoignant au col pour le tordre afin de se dégager de son étreinte. Il le repoussa en passant à côté de lui puis vint se poster devant l'infirmière, attendant des nouvelles._

**« - Eiri-san est-il là ?** _Questionna l'infirmière, d'un air songeur._

**- Je suis ici** _rétorqua l'écrivain tenant un regard ferme en le plongeant dans les yeux du médecin, quelque peu déboussolée._

**- Ei... Euh... Eiri-san, le patient vous demande. Et... IL VA BIEN !!!** _S'emporta-t-elle en rougissant, devant le vrai, en chair et en os, Yuki Eiri. »_

_Derrière ; Tohma, Hiroshi, Suguru, K et les quelques autres personnes présentent pouffaient de rire en voyant la réaction de l'infirmière. Bien que cela détendait agréablement l'atmosphère tendue depuis plusieurs heures, cela ne faisait pas autant rire tout le monde. Impassible devant cette pitoyable scène, Yuki Eiri s'impatientait. Et puis quelque peu honteux tandis que la femme devant lui se sentait confuse de s'être emportée de cette manière si pathétique_.

**« - Ex... Je suis désolée, vraiment, Eiri-san** _tenta de reprendre l'infirmière au teint virant à l'écarlate._

**- Je peux alors le voir docteur** _(Cela semble pathétique mais dans l'anime, Yuki appelle son médecin « Docteur ») ? S'empressa de répondre Yuki, aussi froid que jamais._

**- Euh... Euh oui bien sûr vous y êtes autorisé ! »**

_Sur ce, Yuki ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la pièce en vitesse. A l'intérieur, un gamin aux cheveux roses semblait s'être assoupi. A la vue de son visage angélique, l'écrivain ne pu retenir un sourire. Il s'approcha doucement de son amant pour ne pas le réveiller et lorsqu'il fût tout près de lui, il s'abaissa à son niveau pour prendre une de ses mains. Au contact de celle-ci, il grimaça. Sa main était comme morte, glacée. Sa couleur était violacée tout comme ses lèvres pourtant généralement si roses. Son teint aussi, n'était pas des plus colorés. Aussi pâle que la neige, aussi doux que celle-ci... Le romancier l'épia un moment pendant son sommeil tout en lui adressant un regard mélancolique. Puis finalement, il approcha son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Shuichi. Ce dernier se réveilla en douceur alors Yuki en profita pour se retirer peu à peu de son corps, afin de ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage._

**« YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII...** _S'écria Shuichi à la vue de son amant. »_

_Mais sa voix ne conserva pas la même hauteur plus d'une seconde et elle semblait lointaine... Elle s'abaissait peu à peu, quelque peu enrouée. Après avoir hurlé à travers la pièce le nom de Yuki, une quinte de toux lui prit la gorge mais pas très longtemps._

_Yuki semblait peiné par l'état de son ami. Son visage était creusé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son état moral, déjà, durement si longtemps. Puis physique... Il n'acceptait pas que Yuki ne le touche mais se laissait bien faire de temps en temps._

_L'écrivain regarda son amant un instant avant de ne se rendre compte que celui-ci pleurait. Il lui prit doucement la main tout en la resserrant, la peur de le perdre le submergeant subitement. Il esquissa un sourire forcé tout en demandant l'amélioration de l'état du gamin._

**« - Bonsoir... Comment vas-tu ?** _Demanda Yuki, d'une voix visiblement plus calme._

**- Yuki... Je... Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. On... On rentre Yuki ?** _Répondit Shuichi en souriant faiblement._

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** _Lâcha le romancier, un peu brusqué et intrigué par la demande de son amant._

**- Je veux rentrer, avec toi, Yuki...** _Continua le chanteur._

**- Bien... Les médecins m'ont informé que tu pouvais sortir.**

**- Super !! Je vais pouvoir sortir ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi aussi tôt.**

**- C'est parce que tu es idiot... Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka... Baka...** _(idiot)_ _Continua Yuki sans se lasser de dire ceci pour rire sans pour autant afficher un quelconque sourire d'amusement._

**- Arrête de me traiter d'idiot je ne suis pas idiot** ! _S'énerva Shuichi en désignant son amant comme un gosse de 5 ans._

**- Tu es encore plus mignon comme ça... »** _Finit par avouer l'écrivain._

_Shuichi se mit à rougir, de plaisir il fallait tout de même l'avouer tandis que Yuki prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'approcher du sien et l'embrasser avec énormément de tendresse. Ce dont l'artiste avait besoin en ce moment même d'ailleurs... Mais ce simple baiser fit négativement réagir celui-ci qui repoussa le visage de Yuki avec douceur. En voyant son visage emplit d'incompréhension et son expression vexée, il se reprit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Eux deux même n'avaient pas réellement compris leur petite scène mais ce qui comptait, c'est qu'au final, Shuichi n'avait pas complètement délaissé son amant..._

**« - Dis Yuki...** _Gémit Shuichi, sur une voix enfantine, après leur baiser_.

**- Hmm... ?** _Réagit simplement Yuki._

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais ?** _Demanda le chanteur, avec un ton de déception._

**- Tsss... Tu crois que c'est quelque chose que j'arrive à dire sur commande ?** _Se vexa-t-il en détournant le regard, quelque peu honteux de ne pas savoir dire une chose si simple pour d'autre et si dure pour lui... Ca semblait si banal pourtant..._

**- C'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas Yuki ? Hein, dis Yuki, tu m'aimes** ? _Questionna Shuichi avec une voix enfantine._

**- ... Oui** _Répondit simplement l'écrivain._

**- Non !! Je veux que tu me le dises !** _S'énerva le gamin_.

**- Merde... »**

_Yuki se laissa emporter par le regard suppliant de Shuichi en le poussant légèrement en arrière. Il se cala un peu plus contre lui puis l'embrassa avec fougue. Tellement leur échange affectif était-il concentré qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Dans l'embrasure de celle-ci se trouvait la silhouette de Seguchi Tohma. Ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres, entra puis arriva près du lit en appelant Yuki. Mais en voyant son beau-frère sur Shuichi, en train de l'embrasser, il eu un pincement au cœur. Non pas seulement ça... Une sorte de colère vint l'envahir avec une vague d'envie de vengeance._

**« - Eiri-san... T... Je vois... »**

_Sans plus de mots tant il avait de mal à les prononcer sous la contrariété, Seguchi se retourna puis se mit à courir pour rejoindre la sortie de l'hôpital. Du côté de Yuki et Shuichi, aucun des deux n'avait entendu l'arrivée du jeune homme. Ce fût seulement lorsque la porte claqua à la sortie de Tohma que les jeunes amants se retournèrent, incapables de reconnaître dans un coup de vent la personne ayant pénétré dans la chambre..._

_Peut importait puisque Shuichi allait rentrer. Finalement, il n'aura pas obtenu de réponse de la part de Yuki. Ce dernier n'ayant pas voulu répondre par « je t'aime » puisqu'il en éprouvait la difficulté, l'avait embrassé. Et il ne regrettait rien..._

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour chez eux. Hiro, Suguru et Sakano les avaient rejoints pour qu'ils fêtent tous les rentrée de Shuichi et puis... Leurs 2 millions de ventes !! Et oui, cela passait tellement vite... Hiro avait voulu annoncé les deux millions de vente pour leur premier disque mais à ce moment là, Shuichi était déjà à l'hôpital alors autant en profiter pour le dire maintenant. Enfin malgré cette ambiance festive, Hiroshi et Yuki s'envoyaient encore des éclairs tandis que Shuichi reprenait peu à peu des couleurs sans pour autant avoir le teint mat. Mais quelque chose clochait tout de même... On sentait bien de la frustration et autre chose peut être... Des larmes..._

_« Don't cry... »_


End file.
